


Between a rock and a hard place

by Azalea_Scroggs



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: ... that's it that's basically the fic, Gen, Torture, Torture by lightsabre, there's also a reveal there at the end, they're whumptober prompts they're not very sophisticated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalea_Scroggs/pseuds/Azalea_Scroggs
Summary: Day 3: My way or the highway - Manhandled, Forced to their Knees, Held at GunpointDay 9: For the greater good - Take Me InsteadVader figures out the greatest weakness of the pilot who destroyed the Death Star... namely, that it is very easy to use his friends against him.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Wedge Antilles & Luke Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997206
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

Luke ran through the corridors of the base, his blaster in one hand, his lightsabre to the other. If only he could get to his X-Wing… He hoped Leia was safe on her transport already; knowing her, she would try to stay behind and oversee the evacuation as long as she could, but Han was with her. Under his airs of devil-may-care nonchalance, Luke knew he was deeply smitten with the princess. He could be counted on to protect her and drag her to the Falcon if need be.

There was nothing more Luke could do, anyway; not as long as he was stuck on the ground.

The Imperials had truly taken them by surprise this time. They must have come out of hyperspace some distance away before sneaking in cloaked, for none of their sensors had managed to detect the massive Star Destroyer above their heads before shuttles full of stormtroopers had been spotted descending upon them.

Worst of all, Luke had heard it was _Executor_ up there, and that Darth Vader was leading the assault.

But they were well-trained. They knew this was a possibility at all times, and prepared accordingly. They’d had so many evacuation drills, Luke barely had to think to remember what he was supposed to do and where he had to head. They would be fine.

Still, performing these movements while being shot at was considerably harder.

He ducked a blaster shot, rolled behind a crate, shot back at them. The hangar was so close, and yet Luke was surrounded…

How was he going to get out of that one?

 _Use the Force_ , he heard the memory of Ben Kenobi’s voice in his mind.

Right. Luke had tried to practise the one trick he’d learnt on the _Falcon_ , now nearly a year ago, with the lightsabre stopping blaster bolts. Han had let him take his training remote, although not his helmet, and eventually tired of laughing at Luke’s squeals each time he got hit. So he’d made decent progress, despite the frustration of not knowing what else he could do to strengthen his connection to the Force.

But to risk using this trick against living enemies aiming to kill him? He couldn’t afford to fail then…

However, hadn’t he trained precisely for that eventuality?

_Trust your feelings._

Right. He could do this. It was either this or getting captured, anyway.

He swallowed, his heart picking up at the thought. No matter what happened, he didn’t want to get captured.

Luke took a deep breath, focused, ignited his lightsabre, and rose.

Five, ten bolts came at him, but he deflected them all. It was as if the world had slowed down; he could feel each bolt before it came and catch it on his blade, he could tell when and where the troopers were about to fight, he could even redirect the bolts…

Before he knew it, he was in the hangar, and all his assailants were dead.

He’d done it. His X-Wing was right in front of him. Relieved and giddy with triumph, he started running towards it, before having to stop in his tracks when he realised there were more troopers here. Nevertheless, he reached his lightsabre again, more than ready to take them on…

“Drop your weapon, boy.”

Luke whipped his head towards the deep, cold voice, and froze.

Darth Vader was there, a few feet away from him.

A flare of rage rose in him. This was his father’s killer right there, the bane of the Alliance, the one who had murdered Ben. He wanted nothing more than to face him in battle, to vanquish him as revenge for every horrible thing he’d done…

But he knew he wasn’t strong enough. He may have made his first steps into a larger world thanks to Ben, but Vader had made sure he couldn’t go much farther. He didn’t stand a chance.

The Rebellion’s protocols about Vader were clear. If you see him, run away and survive.

He probably still had time to reach his ship…

“Surrender,” Vader repeated before he could move, “or your friend here dies.”

Only then did Luke notice the stormtrooper on Vader’s left, holding a blaster to Wedge’s temple.

Wedge. The only survivor of the Death Star run, together with Luke. His wingman. Luke had grown close to him in the last year.

“Luke, no, get away!” Wedge shouted.

The trooper kicked him, pushed his blaster deeper into his head.

“Shut up!”

Luke was rooted to the spot. It would be the sensible thing to do. He wasn’t naïve enough to think they would actually release Wedge if he surrendered… they would both die, and that was it.

And they would both be captured. It would be better, perhaps, for Wedge to be shot down here and now…

Vader was moving towards him, and he still couldn’t decide.

“You are the pilot who destroyed the Death Star,” he said, sounding… satisfied? “I can feel it.”

Luke swallowed, pursed his lips, threw him a defiant glance. He wouldn’t tell him anything.

The trooper was still holding Wedge, twisting his arm behind his back, his blaster to his skull.

“I will not say it again,” Vader said, his voice soft and dangerous. “Drop your weapon.”

With a shaky breath, Luke opened his hand. The sound of the lightsabre hitting the ground felt like a deadly shot.

It wasn’t the sensible decision. Luke should have run, should have taken off and left Wedge behind. Better one soldier captured than two.

But Luke didn’t have it in him to do that. Ever since Yavin, Wedge and he had stuck together, flown together, build their squadron together. It was only fitting that they be captured together.

Vader flicked his hand, and Luke couldn’t help a cry of surprise as troopers seized him and kicked his knees, making him fall hard on the concrete before tying his hands behind his back.

Vader leisurely came closer to him, barely stopping to catch Luke’s lightsabre when it flew straight into his hand. He observed the hilt for a second, then pushed the ignition button and put the blade under Luke’s chin, much too close for comfort.

Luke raised his head and tried to move backwards, only to be stuck against the troopers still holding him down.

“Where did you find this, boy? Did Obi-Wan give it to you?”

Luke swallowed, gave him a defiant glance, and said nothing. He would have spat in his face, if not for the fact that opening his mouth at all felt dangerous now.

The blade hummed even closer to his skin, and Luke instinctively stretched back even more. He could feel its searing heat, so near singing his throat; for a reckless moment, he thought of jerking forward on it, avoid the painful torture and humiliating death that was sure to await him…

But Vader had already withdrawn. He extinguished the sabre before securing it to his belt, close to his other, eerily familiar weapon.

“Never mind. You will give me all the answers I seek in time.”

Luke gritted his teeth. _Never._

But fear was starting to twist his guts as he realised the true awfulness of his situation. He’d imagined capture often, as they all did, made plans how to avoid it or endure it, knowing none of their preparation would mean anything in the moment anyway, and hoping it would never happen…

_Sleep whenever you can. Eat and drink whatever they give you. Save your energy. Tell them your name and rank, and stick to that._

It was happening to him, now. He took a shaky breath.

“Take them away,” Vader ordered.

Luke was roughly pulled on his feet and pushed forward. He stumbled a little, but they didn’t let him catch himself, manhandling him past his X-Wing – Luke felt a pang in his heart when he saw Artoo waiting for him up there – and in the shuttle landed next to it.

They were taking Wedge the same way. Luke exchanged a silent glance with him; there was fire and encouragement in his eyes, and Luke expressed the same, exchanging strength and courage for what lay ahead.

One of his guards punched him in the side, and Luke groaned.

“Keep your eyes forward!”

Luke licked his lips, taking deep breaths. He had to keep his strength. This was only the beginning.

Darth Vader stepped in behind them, his nightmarish breath filling the space, and the ramp locked up with a terrible sense of finality.


	2. Chapter 2

They were taken to _Executor_ , Vader’s flagship, and roughly marched to the detention block. Like the rest of the ship, it was dull grey and sterile, soulless, without a thing out of place. But a sinister atmosphere of despair reigned nonetheless, permeating the too clean walls and floors, the harsh faces of the officers, the buzzing of the consoles, a cloud of darkness oppressing the very air.

This was a place that, once you entered, you didn’t come out of, and Luke had to repress a shiver.

Still manacled with their hands in the back, Wedge and he stood between troopers as officers took away their weapons and searched them.

The one who was searching Luke looked him up and down once he was finished.

“You’re the pilot who destroyed the Death Star?”

Luke glared at him, but didn’t answer. Vader had seemed to know it, but nobody had confirmed it yet.

The officer punched him in the face.

Surprised, his hands still bound, Luke lost his balance and tumbled backwards, on his backside. The officer kicked him in the shin, and Luke groaned. In front of him, Wedge protested and tried to come to his help, but the troopers held him back.

“You bastard. Do you know how many people were on that station?” the officer said, kicking Luke once more, right under the ribs.

Luke held his groan of pain and glared up at him.

“Less than on Alderaan – _agh!_ ”

His chin was roughly grasped, and he was forced to look his tormentor in the eye as he bent over him.

“It’s over for you, scum,” he spat. Luke dearly wanted to spit back at him, but he didn’t have any control over his mouth, the way the other was holding his face. “I wish I could take care of you myself, but Lord Vader is gonna give you everything you deserve.”

Before Luke could retort, he threw him to the ground. Luke’s cheek met the cold tiling brutally, with nothing to cushion the fall; he couldn’t hold back his grunts as blows rained upon his midsection, again and again and again, and there was nothing he could do.

In front of him, Wedge shouted louder than he did.

At last, the officer stopped, somewhat out of breath.

“Take them away,” he ordered the troopers, before looking at Luke again with a cold smile on his face. “Maybe I’ll come and see what’s left of you once Lord Vader is through with you.”

Luke threw him the most heated glare he could muster, then was forced to follow as they took him and Wedge towards the cell.

Surprisingly, they were thrown in together, then left alone at last.

“Luke, are you all right? That bastard, I swear –”

Luke huffed a joyless laugh. His midsection was still hurting like crazy, but he didn’t think anything was broken.

“They’re Imperials,” he spat out. “There’s nothing else to be expected of them.”

Wedge pursed his lips and nodded, Luke’s anger reflected in his eyes.

They sat there in silence, only disturbed by the sound of Luke’s laboured breathing, trying to calm it down. Kriff that Imp for hurting him before interrogation had even begun. Luke was going to need all his strength for what was to come…

He tried not to think about it, but his heart started to race anyway. He’d heard a little from Leia what Vader’s torture was like… and yet, it was what she didn’t say that frightened Luke the most. He hadn’t known her before, but had noticed anyway how she radiated pain and tried to hide it under anger most of the time…

There was nothing he could do, though. He tried to take deep breaths, ignored how it was hurting his abdomen. Just endure, and let nothing slip.

At least Wedge was with him. For all the comfort it was bringing him right now, he wasn’t sure if it was a good or a bad thing…

They didn’t wait for a very long time (which was surprising; Luke had heard it was custom for the Imperials to let them sweat and fear in their cell for a few hours first) before Vader entered, followed by four black-clad officers and a round floating droid.

Luke swallowed, tried to not show his fear.

“Restrain them,” Vader ordered.

For a second, Luke was confused; they were already bound…? But then the officers pulled them to their feet and pushed them a few feet apart from each other, holding them by their upper arms.

Vader came closer to Luke, the sound of his respirator filling all the room, his cape swelling behind him. Luke looked him in the eye, determined not to let himself be intimidated.

He jumped when the lightsabre ignited, though, revealing the blue beam of light he knew so well.

“Now, boy,” Vader said. “Tell me where you found this blade.”

Luke pursed his lips, but said nothing. This time he didn’t flinch when the weapon was brought closer to his throat, despite his discomfort.

It wasn’t even important information. Vader could do nothing with it, and Luke wasn’t even sure why he’d bother to ask him that, but his stubborn streak won out against the rational part of his brain.

_Comply, save your energy, don’t make your life more difficult than necessary, hold out as long as you can –_

This was his _father’s murderer_ , threatening Luke with the very weapon of the man he’d slaughtered. Luke would give him _nothing_.

Then Vader retracted again.

“Have it your way.”

Apprehension contorted Luke’s guts, and the fiery determination faded, replaced by uneasiness. What was he planning…?

A gesture of Vader had the round droid buzz closer – not to Luke, but to _Wedge_. Luke screamed, thrashed about, but the troopers didn’t let him move an inch.

“No!”

Wedge watched, rigid, as the droid came closer and closer to his face; in a reflex, he turned his head away, but it seemed to be exactly what they expected him to do, for a second later the droid stuck the needle into his neck.

Wedge screamed.

“No, no, no, let him go!”

Vader turned towards him again.

“Answer me, then.”

Luke gritted his teeth, hating the feeling of defeat that swelled through him.

But he couldn’t let them hurt Wedge. Not over this.

“Ben Kenobi gave it to me,” he spat. “That all you wanted to know?”

“Most certainly not,” Vader answered. Luke hated, _hated_ the smugness in his voice. “But it is a good start.”

Luke bit on his tongue not to retort. He didn’t want Wedge to suffer because of something he’d said.

“You were his student, then?”

“Yes.” It was a bit of an exaggeration, considering that the extent of that education had been exactly one hyperspace trip, but Vader didn’t need to know that. “Why does it matter anyway? You _killed_ him.”

Vader raised his hand, and Luke felt the barest pressure on his throat before it grew and grew horribly; he suffocated, he couldn’t breathe –

Then Vader seemed to think twice about it. He let his hand fall, and Luke breathed again –

Only for that breath to turn into a scream, in unison with Wedge’s own startled yelp when Vader slashed at his wingman’s thigh.

“Stop it, you kriffing sleemo!”

He struggled again, knowing it wouldn’t matter, knowing his hands were still bound but not caring, not caring because all that mattered was to _make that bastard pay –_

“It’s _me_ you want information from! Not him! So leave him alone and face _me_ instead!”

“Luke…” Wedge whispered, a warning in his tired tone. Sweat was covering his forehead and bathing his hair, and Luke felt a tinge of guilt.

“Why should I,” Vader interrupted, “when this seems to be working so well on you?”

Luke looked up at him, despair blooming in his chest. He was well and truly trapped; Vader was right, Luke had given away his weakness, getting at him was the only reason they were torturing Wedge… But if he pretended not to care, then Wedge would suffer even more.

There was no solution to this situation. He was cornered.

“ _E chu ta_ ,” Luke spat.

Vader only seemed amused by that, a sinister kind of satisfaction that made Luke’s hair stand on his head in repulsion.

“Let us continue, then,” he said. He casually let the tip of the blade run along Wedge’s thigh, who bit his lip to hold back his sound of pain.

Luke wanted to scream again. His father’s lightsabre, in the hands of his father’s murderer, used to hurt one of his closest friends.

“You destroyed the Death Star.”

“Yes.” Luke did his best to put as much insolence, pride and defiance in that word, but he didn’t dare insult him more.

“You are strong in the Force.”

“Are you asking questions or just stating the obvious?” Luke couldn’t help himself.

It was a mistake, he realised as soon as the words were out of his mouth. With a brisk gesture, Vader pushed the blade deeper in Wedge’s flesh.

“Very well. Tell me where your Rebel fleet has fled.”

Luke blanched. He had known that was coming, that of _course_ they would be asked for Rebellion secrets. But this, this he could not tell; this was too important.

And that meant he had to let Wedge suffer.

He exchanged an agonised glance with him, trying to convey how much he was sorry for this. Despite the pain, Wedge’s eyes were full of fire.

“Don’t tell him, Lu – _aurgh!_ ”

Luke closed his eyes. His heart was racing in his chest.

This was it.

Wedge let out an painful howl, and Luke winced, but he kept his eyes away. He couldn’t watch this, couldn’t bear to see it.

It was his fault. It was all his fault. But he had to hold on.

“Where is the rendezvous point?!” Vader asked once more, more demanding.

Luke spat at his feet, braced himself for the sound of the lightsabre – of _his_ lightsabre – buzzing and the whimper that Wedge let out.

Vader repeated his question again, and again Luke said nothing, and again Wedge was hurt. Luke risked a glance towards his friend; he was trembling, with burnt gashes all over his body. Luke wanted to throw up.

This was even worse than what he had imagined. His mind was in a frenzy, he couldn’t think of any way out, and yet there had to be a way out, this had to stop, this had to _stop –_

“Stop!” he yelled without thinking. “Stop it, stop it, I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you!”

Finally, mercifully, Vader interrupted his assault on his friend. Wedge was panting, his head down, his legs collapsed; the only thing holding him up by now was the troopers restraining him.

And Vader’s attention was all on Luke.

“So?”

Luke swallowed, racked his brain for something to tell him. He couldn’t give him the rendezvous point, he couldn’t give him anything, but he had to at least stall for time, he had to gain Wedge a respite…

_Give them your name and rank, and stick to that._

Of course. Of course. Luke should have remembered that right away…

He looked Vader in the eye, tried to appear as resigned, exhausted and defeated as he could. He wasn’t sure he was very successful; inside, he was still brimming with rage.

“It’s… it’s…”

He purposely hesitated, swallowed once more, trying to draw it out. Vader slapped him, then seized him by the chin none too softly.

“ _Where_ , boy?”

Luke gritted his teeth, knowing the moment was over. He opened his mouth, took a deep, slow breath –

Then as soon as he felt Vader’s patience break, he blurted it out, looking him in the eye with a smirk.

“I’m Commander Luke Skywalker, leader of Rogue Squadron.”

He could practically _taste_ the astonishment and the burning fury that exploded out of Vader at that. He was slapped again, so harshly he could hardly hold back a groan.

“You are _lying!_ ”

Luke swallowed, tried to breathe, his rage so powerful it prevented him from thinking. Of all the things Vader could be angry at him about, _this_ was the reason?!

“Why would I lie?” he screamed, his voice hoarse, breaking. “You already murdered my father and stole his sword! Might as well know whose son it is you’re gonna torture and kill!”

Vader took a step back as if he’d been struck, and Luke felt a wave of savage satisfaction at that. He looked down at the lightsabre he was holding.

“I am not the one who stole that lightsabre,” he rumbled, his tone low and threatening, holding it painfully close to Luke again.

Luke let out an unhinged laugh.

“Like _hell_ you aren’t. Hutt-spawn, karking _poodoo_ , _chuba huttuk junkie schutta_ –”

His diatribe was stopped with another blow, and Luke spat blood.

Vader seemed to freeze. He stood there unmoving for a few cycles of his horrifying mechanical breath.

Then he waved in the air, and the droid fell to the ground, deactivated.

“Release them,” he ordered. It was the first time, Luke thought, he hadn’t heard him boom. His voice seemed nearly… subdued.

They obeyed; Luke fell to his knees after his binders were taken off and he was let go, unable to stand. In front of him, Wedge was even worse off than him, groaning as he hit the ground. Luke wanted to head over to him, but he didn’t dare.

What was going on?!

Vader stared at him again, and Luke held his gaze, not understanding any of what was happening, but not willing to give any ground to him either.

Luke would _die_ before he gave in, no matter what he had to go through.

Then Vader left the cell. The officers and the droid followed, and Luke and Wedge were alone again.

Luke scurried over to him, too concerned for his friend to worry any longer about this strange respite.

“Wedge! Wedge…”

He sat next to him and passed an arm around Wedge’s shoulders, leading him to put his head on Luke’s, and held him tight.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry…”

Wedge gave him a weak smile. His eyes were closed, his breath heavy, and Luke could tell he was still in great pain.

“Imperials, right? I’m glad you didn’t tell them anything…”

Anger bubbled in Luke again, devastating and helpless. Who knew how long a respite they would be given before they tried again… because they would try again. Both of them knew it. And if not, then it simply meant they were going to die.

But it wasn’t the most important thing right now. So Luke rubbed Wedge’s arm up and down, wishing he could do more to comfort him.

They sat there in silence and in the dark, undisturbed, for a very long time.


End file.
